Tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo!
by my luixina histories
Summary: Galaxina tiene problemas en una materia y Luis la ayuda, pero el Tiene su propio problema


Galaxina estaba estudiando en la preparatoria, era muy lista, pero habia una materia que era muy complicada para ella, tenia problemas con matematicas, tantos numeros la confundian, su maestro si explicaba bien pero ella simplemente no podia, terminando su clase fue a ver a la consejera de la escuela

"Hola Galaxina, ¿que susede?"

"Hola consejera, lo que pasa es que se me dificulta las matematicas y mi los examenes son en una semana y no quiero decepcionar a mi mama"

"Galaxina calmate, tu mama entendera si te va mal, la mayoria les va mal"

"Si, lo se, pero quiero ser un orgullo para mi mama, ¿puede ayudarme?"

"No puedo ayudarte, pero existe la forma de que alguien te ayude"

"Enserio ¿cual es?" dijo alegre

"Conosco a alguien que te ayudaria, pero nesecito tu ayuda"

"¿mi ayuda en que?"

"Es un chico muy listo, pero es muy timido con las mujeres, casi no le habla a nadie, puedes ayudarlo"

"Si lo hare, pero tendria que hablar con mi mama"

"Bien, habla con ella y me dices mañana"

"Lo hare, gracias"

Esa misma noche, Galaxina estaba comiendo junto a su mama Earthia y su hermana menor Cosmo, estaban centadas en la mesa comiendo, Earthia era una mujer sensible y noto que Galaxina se veia mal.

"Hija, hay algo que quisieras contarme, ¿alguien te molesta?" dijo con un tono serio

"No mama, es algo de la escuela"

"¿quieres contarme?" dijo con un tono preocupante

"No es nada malo" dijo, ella sabia que su mama se estaba preocupando cada vez mas "Es solo que me esta llendo mal en una materia y no quiero decepcionarte"

"Hija, no te preocupes, no importa si te va mal, para mi seras un orgullo"

"Gracias mama, por cierto, ¿puedo pedirle ayuda a alguien?"

"Claro hija, si te sientes mejor haci, yo lo apruebo"

"Gracias mama, pero la consejera me dijo que el chico es algo timido con las mujeres y quiere que la ayude, ¿puedo?"

"Bueno hija, pero te recomiendo que seas paciente con el, a los hombres tambien quieren que los traten bien"

"Lo hare, gracias mama"

Al dia siguiente Galaxina se dirigio a la oficina de la consejera

"Hola consejera"

"Hola Galaxina, ¿ya hablaste con tu mama?"

"Si, ya le conte y si esta de acuerdo en que me ayude y tambien en que ayude a ese chico"

"Bien, lo veras esta tarde en la biblioteca, te sugiero que trates de prestar atencion en los ejercicios de hoy y que el te explique mejor"

"Si y mientras tanto yo lo ayudo con su timides"

"Si Galaxina, gracias"

Galaxina salio del salon de la consejera, al entrar a la materia empezaba a estresarce, pero tenia que tener paciencia, al final de la clase, ella estaba algo molesta consigo misma, se dirijio a la biblioteca donde estaba un chico centado en una mesa, Galaxina se hacecaba a el pero recordo que su mama le dijo que tuviera paciencia con el, ella se acerco a la mesa.

"Hola, ¿tu eres el chico que me va ayudar?"

"Si, soy Luis" dijo con un tono timido

"Mucho gusto Luis, soy Galaxina, pero no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño"

"Bueno, toma asiento, y dime que es lo que no entiendes"

"Gracias Luis" dijo con una sonrisa

Luis le explico cada cosa a Galaxina, le explico cada paso y con pasiencia, Galaxina se sentia feliz por que empezaba a entender, ella queria Luis supiera lo agradable que era asi que le empezo a sonreir, pero Luis empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, pero Galaxina trato de calmarlo

"Luis, no te pongas nervioso, solo estoy feliz por que me estas ayudando, estoy agradecida contigo"

"Gracias Galaxina" dijo un poco serio.

"Ademas, que una chica te sonrie quiere decir que le agradas"

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa

"Entonces Luis, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Si Galaxina, quiero ser tu amigo"

Galaxina se sentia feliz, haci que fue a su casa, al acabar la cena Galaxina hablo con su mama todo lo que hizo con su nuevo amigo Luis

"Mama, no se por que pero me siento mas feliz ahora" dijo con una sonrisa, pero Earthia empeza a reirse un poco, "¿de que te ries mama?"

"De nada hija, solo es que se me vino a la mente... no, solo olvidalo" dijo con una risita

"No mama, dimelo" dijo

"Bueno, es solo que me imagine que te gusta mas el chico a que el te ayude"

"Mama, ¿como puedes pensar eso? a mi me gusta que el me ayude, ademas es timido"

"Hija, yo tambien fui como tu en la escuela, era timida pero un compañero me ayudo con mi timidez y se volvio mi novio"

"Bueno mama, pero ahora solo quiero que me ayude y yo lo ayude"

"esta bien hija ahora ve a descansar"

"Esta bien mama" Galaxina se despidio de su mama y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, mientras Earthia se quedo en la sala pensando

"Tarde o temprano empezara a gustarle"

Pasaron los dias y Galaxina empezaba a mejorar es matematicas, mientras Luis empezaba a tener mas amigas en su salon, pero para Luis Galaxina era su amiga especial. Casi llegaban los examenes y Galaxina no estaba tan nerviosa, ella pasaba al final de las tardes con el para que lo preparara para los exmanaes

"Y este es el relutado final" dijo señalando la operacion

"Gracias Luis. sabes puedo tomamrme una foto contigo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Galaxina, si nos ven pensaran que somos novios y yo soy menos timido ahora"

"Bueno, por que no vamos atras de los libros y nos tomamos"

"Bueno, ya que me ayudaste con mi timides supongo que si" dijo con una sonrisa

Los dos guardaron sus cosas y se fueron atras de los libros, Galaxina saco su celular y se juntaron, sus mejillas se tocaron lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en ambos, los dos se fueron una sonrisa no sin antes darle a Luis un beso en la mejilla. En la noche Galaxina le enseño la foto a su mama.

"Mira mama, es el"

"Mira, no tienes mal gusto con los chicos, ademas los dos se ven muy lindos sonrojados"

"Bueno, si es lindo y ademas me e puesto en pensar que ya que acaba esto, no lo volvere a ver"

"¿Pero tu puedes verlo de vuelta?"

"Si, pero no se por que me siento haci"

"Hija, lo que pasa es que estas enamorada"

"¿Tu crees que estoy enamorada?"

"Si hija, pero ahora a dormir ya que tienes examen mañana"

"Si mama" dijo y se fue a su cuarto mientras su mama se quedo en la sala

"Como mi hija es bonita ese chico sera su novio mañana" dijo y se rio

Galaxina no podia dormir pensando en que si era cierto de que Luis la queria, pero ella queria pasar ese examen ahora no solo por su mama, sino por su amigo Luis. Al dia siguiente ella llego a su salon para hacer el examen, ella rocordava lo que luis le explicaba pero tambien pensaba en el, era en su mente dijo "No puedo mas, estoy enamorada" ahora queria hacerlo mas por Luis que por su mama, cuando terminaron de revisar ella paso con exelecia, ahora tenia que buscar a Luis para decirle, ella le enseño el examen.

"Felicidades Galaxina" dijo dandole un abrazo

"No pude hacerlo sin ti" dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno, adios" dijo, justo cuando se dio la vuelta Galaxina lo detuvo con su mano

"Luis, Gracias por la ayuda pero no puedo ocultarlo mas yo..." Galaxina no pudo hablar ya que Luis lo beso

"Yo tambien te amo, Gracias por quitarme la timidez"

"Denada"

Galaxina y Luis se fueron tomados de la mano, con una gran sonrisa a sus casas


End file.
